


BLACKMAILED

by chwyn



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Boyband, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Up10tion - Freeform, Weishin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwyn/pseuds/chwyn
Summary: Lee Jinhyuk is a big fan of Kim Yohan who is part of a rising idol group. Kim Wooseok, better known as Wooshin, is Kim Yohan's most popular bandmate who is considered as the perfect idol image. When Lee Jinhyuk accidentally meets Kim Wooseok, he finds that he is not as perfect as his idol charm.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 6





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [BLACKMAILED](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/743361) by Shinseokshin. 



> This is the English version of Weishin's fiction with the same title by author Shinseokshin. I've asked permission to translate and post her work here. You can read the original version on Wattpad.
> 
> In translating this fiction, I was helped by [ElektraElentari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektraElentari/pseuds/ElektraElentari). She is my savior. I love her. She's also an author here, so feel free to read her work and leave comments and lots of kudos for her.
> 
> Thank you very much for Shinseokshin for allowing me to translate and post her work on my account. Honestly, this is quite a tough job for me because I'm not a native speaker, but many of my friends like Weshin's fiction and have difficulty enjoying it because of the language barrier. Therefore, It's one of my favorite Weishin fictions.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Lee Jinhyuk really loves Kim Yohan.

Maybe the word ‘love’ seems exaggerated for idol-fan relationships, but there are no other words that can describe the magnitude of Jinhyuk’s admiration for Kim Yohan. To Jinhyuk, Yohan is his world, the air he breathes, and the moon that lights up the night. He would do anything for Kim Yohan.

But suddenly the television turned off.

Jinhyuk stared at his apartment mate, Midam, with exasperation. “I am watching.”

“Yes, I know.” Midam sighed. “That’s why I turned it off.”

“You—?”

“—Cruel? Whatever. It’s been an hour since I asked for help to buy dinner, but you’re still busy with it... What is it again?”

“I’m watching Yohan.”

To be clear, he was watching Yohan on the television show Proactive X 101, starring the rising idol group XyXyXy (pronounced as Saisaisai). On this show, fans can see different sides of the members, the anecdotes shared by them, and also the competitive side of the members. Before Midam turned off the television, Jinhyuk had gotten to see Yohan’s reaction to being startled by a ghost three times in a row. Jinhyuk had just found out that Yohan is afraid of mystical things even though he is good at taekwondo. It turns out that the reason is because taekwondo doesn’t work on ghosts, but of course the fun of watching must be disturbed.

Thank you so much, Lee Midam.

The shorter man rolled his eyes. “You’re too obsessed with Kim Yohan, Wei.”

“We’re dating.”

“No.” Midam sighed for the umpteenth time. “He doesn’t even know that you exist in this world.”

“He loves me too,” replied Jinhyuk, trying to turn the television back on. Of course it didn’t work because Midam moved faster to move away the remote. “Midam, please.”

“I’ll record the show later. Your priorities are rearranged, please.” Jinhyuk really wanted to argue that Yohan was his top priority, but Midam’s sharp gaze prevented him from looking for trouble.

He immediately stood up and rushed out of the door without saying anything, even though in his heart he cursed Midam many times.

After buying two burgers as a dinner that doesn’t really deserve to be called dinner, Jinhyuk kept thinking about Yohan. His jet black hair, handsome face, funny voice when laughing, his stupid behavior when entertaining other members, his smile when he blushes, everything about Yohan feels so perfect in Jinhyuk’s eyes. What Jinhyuk doesn’t understand is, how can netizens hate Yohan just because he’s popular. Are they all blind? People as good and perfect as Yohan do not deserve to be blasphemed.

When talking about who is the most popular of XyXyXy (pronounced as Saisaisai), Seungwoo with his leadership and charm on stage will certainly make him popular. Junho is always in the Top 5 Idols Who Are Wanted As Lovers. Seungyeon is a member who is humorous and always appears on television shows. Hangyul has the charisma and sexiness that can make any woman scream. All of them are popular, but if talking about the most popular....

Of course, the answer is Wooshin.

Wooshin is always everywhere. His career started when he joined a musical program—which Yohan also participated in—and got the number one position, gained prestige and was invited to various TV stations, then debuted with XyXyXy (pronounced as Saisaisai), and appeared on the big screen. Perfect visuals, solid stage aura, talented in acting, also polite and humble. He is the definition of the perfect idol.

But for Jinhyuk, Wooshin was nothing compared to Yohan. In fact, if he ranked the six members, maybe Wooshin would be the member he likes the least. It’s not that he hates Wooshin, but he thinks that Wooshin is not as good as what the public sees.

Jinhyuk’s eyes were only on Yohan.

Yohan is perfect for him.

That’s why he wanted to hurry home and resume his interrupted spectacle, but he was still a little annoyed with Midam, so he decided to take a detour and extend his journey. Let Midam know the taste. “Let you starve,” he said heartily.

On his way home, he saw a man ferociously throwing stones into the lake while saying expletives. Without thinking, Jinhyuk immediately took out his phone to record the incident. Jinhyuk has a Twitter account with quite a number of followers despite not being a celebrity. The contents of the account are divided into two: stupid content and everything related to Yohan. Capturing this crazy man on a rampage fits perfectly into the stupid content category.

When he saw that the man was about to lift a rock that was too big for his body, Jinhyuk immediately opened his mouth. Recording for stupid content is one thing. He wouldn’t let someone break his own body before his eyes because of something as stupid as lifting a rock.

Still, with the phone’s camera facing the man, he said, “Hey, stop it, you will split in half later.”

The man stopped his efforts and turned to face Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk’s eyes widened when he saw the man’s face.

“Wooshil?”

“WOOSHIN, YOU IDIOT!” Jinhyuk received a tossed shoe right on his forehead.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Jinhyuk is a big fan of Kim Yohan who is part of a rising idol group. Kim Wooseok, better known as Wooshin, is Kim Yohan's most popular bandmate who is considered as the perfect idol image. When Lee Jinhyuk accidentally meets Kim Wooseok, he finds that he is not as perfect as his idol charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the very late post, but I will post all the chapters, I just need more time and a better connection. And oh, I feel bad for the original author since it's very popular on Wattpad with many readers, but I only manage to get... 
> 
> Anyway, my big THANKS to [ElektraElentari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektraElentari/pseuds/ElektraElentari) for the corrections. She helps me a lot. Please kindly check her works!

Kim Wooseok really loves his job. Being an idol was his dream since childhood. He has absolutely no regrets about being able to debut three years ago even though his group name, XyXyXy (pronounced as Saisaisai), seems a bit cheesy, but his lack of regret has nothing to do with his current annoyance.

Just an hour ago he found a woman hiding under his bed in the dorm. He really wants to be angry with fans—or rather _sasaeng_ fans—who casually interrupt his private life, but he doesn’t want to ruin his image as the softest member of the group.

This is what made him scream chaotically at the small lake away from the crowd, grunting non-stop while throwing stones into the lake.

“Damn it!” One throw.

“Bastard!” One more shot.

“Shit! Squirrel!” Two throws.

“Shit shit shit! Fucking hell!” Wooseok threw the largest rock he could lift, which was slightly larger than his head.

Now his clothes were soaking wet, making his anger overflow even more.

“Bastard, I’m wet! You bastard rock!”

Instead of learning from his mistakes, the man went up to lift an even bigger rock.

“Hey, stop it, you’ll split your body in half later.”

Hearing this strange voice made Wooseok stop his efforts to lift the large rock and turn around to face the source of the sound.

Wooseok felt a little annoyed that his leisure time had been interrupted. Especially by a man whose height reminds Wooseok of his insecurity. He had to look up slightly to see the man’s face.

“Wooshil?”

“Wooshin, YOU IDIOT!” Wooseok immediately took off and threw his right shoe at the man’s face.

The man groaned in pain as he rubbed his forehead with his right wrist still holding the phone with the flash on. Wait. The flash is on?

“You recorded me?” Wooseok asked without preamble.

Jinhyuk was silent. The one standing in front of him was really Wooshin from the XyXyXy group (pronounced Saisaisai). Wooshin who looks soft and sweet in front of the camera is now looking sullen and annoyed. Wooshin who was always praised by the public was not as perfect as they said. The expletives that came out so smoothly from his sweet lips really surprised Jinhyuk. His attitude was so different from what he appeared like on television.

“Um. Yes. In a sense. I didn’t mean to record you actually, but—”

“Delete it.”

Jinhyuk frowned in surprise. “You really are Wooshin, right?” The Wooshin he knew would never speak in a tone like the man before him did. Especially when he needs help. Wooshin who was on television—

“Yes. Do you want an autograph? I’ll give it later. Now delete the video first before I throw your phone into the lake.”

Jinhyuk stared at his phone before turning to look at Wooshin. His phone is still recording video. He had just recorded a top idol acting aggressively. He can get many things from this video. He understood why Wooshin had asked him to erase it.

Jinhyuk blinked his eyes and took a deep breath. His hand holding his phone lifted up after turning off the video and locking his phone. He was calculating the possibility that Wooshin could take away his phone. Close to nil.

“My shoe is still on the other foot. Want more? No, right? You better just delete the video.” Wooshin approached him with a face that was starting to look desperate.

“Why should I delete it?”

“Because it could destroy my career!” he shouted. Jinhyuk could see that Wooshin’s breathing was getting irregular. Maybe he’d better just go along with the request—“Okay. What do you want?”

Jinhyuk blinked in confusion. “What I want?”

“The price for removing the video and not passing it on to other people.” The shorter man was already reaching into his pocket and taking out the wallet. “Money? How much do you want?”

“Hm. No...” Money is not something Jinhyuk needs.

“So what? So that you keep quiet. What. do. you. want?” Wooshin emphasized every word of the last question.

Jinhyuk fell silent again. The phone he had picked up earlier now slipped into his trouser pocket. He didn’t know since when his hand that had been holding the plastic bag with the burger had become empty. His eyes glanced at Wooshin every now and then. The idol is glaring at him with his arms folded across his chest.

Jinhyuk can ask for anything. He can get anything he wants from one of the top idols. Because of the size of this opportunity, he couldn’t even feel bad about planning to blackmail the man in front of him. After some time, Jinhyuk finally spoke up.

“I want to meet Yohan.”

Wooshin blinked. “Huh?”

“You’re in a group with Yohan. Introduce me to Yohan.”

“Huh?”

“Don’t just give me only ‘huh huh huh.’”

Jinhyuk didn’t know why Wooshin looked that astonished. The man didn’t even respond to his sarcasm.

“You’re asking what I want. Okay, I want you to introduce me to Yohan. Just tell him we’re friends or something, whatever. I want to meet Yohan.”

“Yohan...? That Yohan?”

“Yes. That Yohan,” explained Jinhyuk slowly, as if he was explaining a complicated thing to elementary school children. “Idol. Your group. Good at taekwondo.”

“Then you will delete the video?”

“Yup.”

Wooshin blinked twice before stepping back and giving an amused smile as if he had just accepted a challenge.

“It’s a deal, okay, Bean Pole!”


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Jinhyuk is a big fan of Kim Yohan who is part of a rising idol group. Kim Wooseok, better known as Wooshin, is Kim Yohan's most popular bandmate who is considered as the perfect idol image. When Lee Jinhyuk accidentally meets Kim Wooseok, he finds that he is not as perfect as his idol charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm way off schedule, I'm going to post two chapters at once. 
> 
> I will not tire of telling you that I was helped by [ElektraElentari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektraElentari/pseuds/ElektraElentari) (seriously, how to mention someone's account here?) in translating this fiction, so please kindly check her works too for more Weishin's contents.

“So, who are you?” Wooshin crossed his arms over his chest.

Jinhyuk sighed, answering the question for the fifth time. “Your friend. We met in high school. We’re not in the same school or neighbors, because then your group members should have known me. So, I’ll say we met on the train we took to school every morning. _I_ understand, Wooshin.”

“It is not that. I mean your name.”

“Oh?” Jinhyuk blinked in confusion. “Didn’t I tell you?”

“Not yet. I saved your number under the name Sasaeng Yohan.” Wooshin showed his phone’s screen showing his contact number with the name Sasaeng Yohan, making Jinhyuk almost fail to hold back his laughter. “And don’t call me Wooshin if we’re pretending to know each other.”

After the day they met by the lake, Jinhyuk gave Wooseok his number, but not the other way around. Wooseok didn’t want his privacy to be revealed any further.

For an instant, Jinhyuk thought Wooseok was going to run away and wouldn’t contact him, but come to think of it, there’s no reason for Wooseok not to contact Jinhyuk, because what’s being threatened here is his reputation.

And sure enough, three days after that Jinhyuk received a message from an unknown number containing the details of their plan. At the next showcase, Wooseok would lead Jinhyuk to his group’s break room, then meet Yohan, and watch their showcase afterwards.

The plan felt perfect. As a fan, Jinhyuk couldn’t imagine what could be better. At least that would be the case if Yohan who is backstage is the same as Yohan who is on stage. Or maybe he also has a side he’s covering up like Wooseok?

This is also the reason why Jinhyuk asked to be introduced as Wooseok’s friend. So that Yohan has no reason to sweeten his attitude in front of a fan, even if he is usually like that.

“Then I can call you Wooseokie, right?”

“What? Wooseok alone is enough,” said Wooseok with a flushed face.

“Is it true?” Jinhyuk tilted his head to the left, as if rocking him. “If we have known each other for a long time and are quite close, such an address will be more realistic. You can also call me Jinhyukie.”

“Why?”

“Why not? Are you embarrassed?” One of the new things he’d learned from the real Wooseok was that he was too easily distracted. It made Jinhyuk happy to tease him. “Just call me by my nickname. Otherwise, they won’t believe us if we are close.”

“You don’t have another nickname?” asked Wooseok, his face still a little red. His expression really made Jinhyuk try to hold back laughter. He looks miserable.

“Alright. Just call me Wei. My close friends call me that.” Jinhyuk wasn’t that nervous as to let Wooseok drag on in embarrassment.

“Hm. Okay, Wei.”

Jinhyuk grinned teasingly. “Then I’ll call you Wooshil, huh?”

“Hah? I don’t want you to,” Wooseok protested. His lips pursed in annoyance and their feet stomped. At least it was refreshing for Jinhyuk to know that not all of Wooshin’s attitude was made up.

“Wooshil or Wooseokie?”

“Yes—DON’T KNOW. IT’S UP TO YOU, IDIOT.”

“Okay, Wooseokie.”

He’s very entertaining to tease. That’s the real side of Kim Wooseok.

Jinhyuk and Wooseok stopped in front of the break room’s door. Before opening the door, Wooseok looked at Jinhyuk as if telling him to be nice, which Jinhyuk only replied to with a shrug. Jinhyuk knew he should be more nervous about meeting his idol, but knowing that he would be with Wooseok made him feel calmer. After all, he just wanted to talk to Yohan like an ordinary person. Seems like calmer is better.

When they entered the room, it felt like his heart was about to stop.

Kim Yohan was sitting in the corner of the room, reading a magazine that seemed to contain trending foods. Han Seungwoo and Cho Seungyeon were watching on someone’s tablet, commenting on whatever they were watching to each other. Lee Hangyul seemed to be sleeping on the sofa, while Cha Junho was not doing anything and just staring at his reflection in the mirror.

Jinhyuk turned to Wooseok, whose arms were folded across his chest. His groupmates certainly know his true nature, right? It seems so, because the next thing Kim Wooseok said was, “Hey, idiot.”

The four people in the room immediately looked at Wooseok, with wide smiles that seemed to fade when they saw a strange figure—who was trying not to look too much at Yohan—behind Wooseok. Kim Yohan with his soft black hair, already wearing makeup, and with a cute smile. He looked so charming and Lee Jinhyuk tried hard to stop himself from crying.

“Wooseok _hyung_ , who is he...?” Yohan asked, sounding a little nervous.

“Friend. I want to introduce my friend to all of you.”

They started to look relaxed, except for Jinhyuk who was surprised by a scream from the sofa. “Wooseok _hyung_ has a friend?” No one knew since when Lee Hangyul had been awake and looking refreshed, as if he hadn’t been in a dreamland less than two minutes ago.

“Shut up, you fool.”

“Yo, you’re Wooseok’s friend, huh. Nice to meet you.” Han Seungwoo is indeed a friendly person, both in front of and behind the camera. This amazed Jinhyuk. “I’m Han Seungwoo.”

“Lee Jinhyuk, I’m the same age as Wooseok,” said Jinhyuk, smiling back at Seungwoo. “Nice to meet you too.” Jinhyuk bowed while introducing himself.

“Very polite. Are you sure you’re friends with Wooseok? It could also be that people who are as grumpy as him are friends with people as friendly as you are,” said Cho Seungyeon, who Jinhyuk was sure was only half filled with jokes. “I’m Cho Seungyeon.”

“I’m sure he already knows that,” replied someone who was still faithfully sitting in front of the mirror, even though he was no longer pensive. “I’m Cha Junho. Thank you for taking care of Wooseok _hyung_ and still wanting to be friends with him even though he’s like that.”

Jinhyuk was happy to find out that Cha Junho was not as cold as the one on the TV screen.

“I’m Lee Hangyul. You’re tall too, huh. I’m surprised Wooseok _hyung_ doesn’t know how to be friends with you.” Lee Hangyul approached Wooseok and ruffled his hair. Wooseok scowled and brushed his hand away.

Seeing their interactions reminded Jinhyuk of the fanfiction he had written about Hangyul and Wooshin. Jinhyuk hopes that the two of them will never find out the fact that he had ever shipped them with each other.

Finally the person he’d wanted to meet walked over to him. “I’m happy that Meow _hyung_ finally brought a friend to introduce him.” _Meow hyung?_ Jinhyuk turned to Wooseok, whose face was flushed. Looks like Jinhyuk shouldn’t have known about the nickname.

“Meow _hyung_?” he said, teasing Wooseok.

“Oh, that’s my nickname. Wooseok _hyung_ likes cats. He also looks like a cat. When watching cat videos he also sounds like a cat.”

“Kim Yohan, you talk too much.” Wooseok lightly hit Yohan’s arm. Complete with a sharp gaze.

“Oh yeah, I’m Kim Yohan. I’m surprised I’ve never met you. Wooseok _hyung_ also never told me.”

Kim Yohan. Lee Jinhyuk. Their names match when paired, huh? Jinhyuk is happy to be able to meet his potential lover.

Jinhyuk raised an eyebrow. Should Yohan not knowing him be such a surprise? Oh right. Earlier Wooseok had said he had known Yohan since he was a child. Plus they had always attend the same school and even the same talent show.

“Wooseok told me about you.”

Yohan’s eyes lit up and Wooseok immediately denied it. “No, he’s lying.”

“I’m sure you did,” he teased, unafraid of the possible consequences. “Wooseokie.”

“Wow, someone calls Wooseok _hyung_ ‘Wooseokie’. Even the oldest, Seungwoo _hyung,_ will be hit if he calls him that,” Junho laughed.

Wooseok, who couldn’t take it anymore, pushed Jinhyuk to sit on the sofa next to Yohan. “I want to change my clothes. Damn you all,” he grumbled irritably before leaving the room.

 _Meow doesn’t suit him. He’s a roar_ , Jinhyuk said to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post every chapter regularly. Wish me luck with my internet connection.


End file.
